Bedfellows
by Undead Dungeon Master
Summary: Ancient Magics, Part 2: As Kahlan seeks out the wisdom of the Shota, Richard must enlist the mapmaker Sebastian to find Sinthra's Tower -- but when a beast from an ancient age is freed, Richard will have to enter into an even stranger alliance.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**"Parting Ways"**

Kahlan brought her daggers up to parry the D'haran soldier's blow, and with a simple twist sent his blade tumbling from his hands. He was exposed, and she stepped in, her hand raising to his throat. Behind her she could hear Zedd shouting as he hurled wizard's fire, and behind the soldier she saw Richard cutting down another pair of D'haran troops.

Her hand found his throat and the power flowed out of her, into the soldier, filling him to overflowing. His eyes turned black and he slumped to his knees. She stepped back, her knees weak, when the soldier suddenly jumped to his feet, his sword in his hand. Kahlan stepped back as he growled at her.

"Die for me, Confessor."

His sword struck like snake, a straight thrust that pierced through her corset, sliding into her belly. She looked down in shock as a flower of blood blossomed across her white gown.

He drew the sword back and she fell to her knees. He lifted the blade up, and brought it down in a wide sweeping arc towards her neck, a perfect execution blow. She woke screaming, thrashing her arms and legs, desperately fending off a blow that never came.

She was sweating, her skin slick from night terrors. She panted, trying to catch her breath and hold back a scream, and cast about the campsite. Embers died in the campfire while Zedd snored loudly from across the site. Richard had risen to his elbows and was watching her.

"Another nightmare?"

"The same one," she sobbed.

Zedd stirred fitfully, then woke.

"Was that Kahlan I heard?" he asked grumpily.

"She's had the nightmare again," Richard explained. "Third night in a row."

Zedd propped himself up and considered Kahlan, then looked through the trees towards the east, where the night sky was already giving way to the pale blues of sunrise.

"Well, we might as break camp. No point in going back to sleep now."

The trio rose and set about gathering their belongings, packing their bedrolls into saddlebags and fitting reins to the horses.

Kahlan felt Zedd's eyes on her as she fixed her saddle. She must look a fright, she thought. She'd been unable to sleep since they'd left Gyrfalcon, her every resting moment plagued by thoughts of Damark.

"You won't be able to rest until you understand how Damark turned against you," Zedd consoled, and Kahlan looked at him in surprise. He smiled warmly. "No need for mind-reading Kahlan, we're all concerned about Damark."

Zedd looked over at Richard, and Kahlan followed his eyes, expecting to meet Richard's gaze, to see the concern in Zedd's eyes reflected there. Instead Richard was holding a map, the map to Sinthra's Tower.

"This thing is driving me crazy!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

Well, Kahlan thought, at least his mind is on the mission. Though as she watched Richard turn the map over and hold it upside down, she worried that he was simply preoccupied with the riddle of the map. It seemed to be constantly in his hands.

"May I make a suggestion?" Zedd offered, addressing both Richard and Kahlan. They both gave him their attention. "Kahlan isn't going to rest until she knows why her powers turned sour, and Richard...you are frankly getting on my nerves. Finding Sinthra's Tower is important, but you're absolutely obsessed with that damn map."

"I just can't figure it out," Richard offered as he poked his finger through a large hole in the map. "There are holes in it. It's driving me crazy."

"And that is why I suggest you make your way to South Caston and look up our friend Sebastian."

"The cartogramancer that sold those bounty hunters the tracking maps?"

"That's the one," Zedd agreed. "He may know of a way to restore the map. Additionally, cartogramancers are experts in map symbology, he may be able to help you decipher it."

Richard considered it, which prompted Kahlan to ask "You said that _Richard_ should go to South Gaston. Where are we going?"

Zedd said nothing as he mounted his horse, but a dark look fell across his face. He stared far off to the West.

"We go to see the Shota."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Fifteen gold pieces!" Sebastian laughed. "You must be mad my friend. This map is worth _at least_ twice that amount. This map will lead you unerringly to the secret chambers under Castle Caldwell, and I'm sure the King left quite a bit more than _fifteen coins_ in his treasury when the castle came down around his ears."

The young man across the counter looked at him sceptically. "Twenty coins then."

"If you're simply going to waste my time," Sebastian muttered loudly as he snatched the map off the counter and began rolling it up. As he turned to replace the map in its cubby, he curtly added "You might as well just leave."

"No wait," the young man offered anxiously as he poured coins on the counter, and Sebastian smiled to himself. "Please, twenty five coins."

"I'm feeling generous," Sebastian allowed as he unfurled the map again. "Twenty eight and --"

His voice fell silent as a second young man entered the shop. He was of average height, garbed in a leather vest and blue shirt, with short dirty blond hair and fang-shaped necklace that was all too familiar.

Sebastian pushed the map into his customer's hands and swept his coins up, all in one smooth motion.

"Twenty five coins it is," he offered hurriedly. "Okay, out you go now."

He backed away from the counter as the Seeker casually strolled across his shop. The Seeker smiled at the young man, who nodded hello and started for the door, rolling his new map up as he went.

"Sorry," Sebastian said as he stepped into the back room of his shop. He reached out and flipped a lever and a heavy wood gate fell across the door, blocking it off. "We're closed."

Sebastian didn't wait to see the Seeker's reaction, he was already running for the back door of the shop. He struggled to throw off the heavy beam that blocked the door, then fumbled with the lock, casting glances over his shoulder, expecting the Seeker to chop the grate to bits with his legendary sword. He saw nothing.

Finally he flung the door open and the Seeker was there.

"Oh no," he pleaded as he raised his arms to shield his head. "Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? I'm here to ask you for help. My name is Richard Cypher, I'm the Seeker."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Sebastian replied nervously. "You're not here about the tracking maps?"

"No," Richard said slowly, then added: "You haven't been selling more of them, have you?"

"Of course not! I don't have the materials, and your wizard friend promised to fry me if I did. I take threats from wizards very, very seriously."

"Okay," the Seeker replied, but still eyed him suspiciously. Sebastian shrugged sheepishly and smiled.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Can we go in?"

Sebastian stepped back from the door and with a sweeping gesture ushered Richard into his shop.

* * *

Kahlan and Zedd rode in silence, following an ancient and forgotten road through the old forests. Kahlan thought about Damark and her powers, while Zedd worried about a confrontation with the Shota.

"When we reach Agaden Reach, I think you should go alone to see the Shota," Zedd said, surprising Kahlan out of her reverie.

"Why?"

Zedd fell silent and looked glumly at the mountains on the far horizon.

"Zedd?" Kahlan asked softly. "What is it?"

"When I was much younger, before Richard and I went across the boundary, before Anclara even, I was involved with the Shota."

"Involved?"

"Romantically," he said as he gave her a weak smile.

"You old dog," she laughed. "I take it that it didn't end well?"

"It didn't so much end as I ran away," he chuckled. "Scamped out the door in the middle of the night."

Kahlan gave Zedd a harsh look, but when he smiled sheepishly she couldn't help herself, and her sternly set lips gave way to a soft smile. "You must have left her quite upset."

"I'm sure, but I haven't seen her since. I'm -" he paused, searching for words.

"Don't worry Zedd, you're off the hook." Kahlan smiled sweetly, then added: "This time."

* * *

Sebastian ran his fingers over the surface of the Seeker's map and made soft appreciative noises. Richard fidgeted behind him, trying to see what the cartogramancer saw.

"The craftsmanship of this map is..." Sebastian looked back at Richard, his eyes filled with awe and his lips unable to find a word to describe the map. "It must be at least a thousand years old. There are techniques being used in it's construction that...well, they've been lost for centuries."

"No wonder I couldn't make any sense of it."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, but a sly smile played out across his lips. "You really never stood a chance. This map has been enchanted with a very subtle series of insanity glyphs. The longer one contemplates it, the more obsessed one becomes, and the less sense it makes."

Richard's eyes went wide. "I would have thought Zedd would have noticed something like that."

Sebastian shrugged. "Wizards are powerful, true masters of magic with a far greater range of powers, but their very adaptability and diverse understanding of magic leaves them without the specialized knowledge of specialty magics such as cartogramancy. This map was created by an absolute master of the art, only another cartogramancer, a very good cartogramancer, would be able to spot these glyphs."

Sebastian flashed Richard a cocky smile. "Luckily you are in the presence of a very, very good cartogramancer."

"So you can read the map?"

"Yes, I know how to see past the glyphs. But there is more to this map. It's incomplete, and only by following what is here can you hope to find where it ends. See these holes?"

Richard had spent many hours contemplating the strange, irregular shaped holes in the map. They were rough and oddly-shaped, but the crisp edges suggested they were more than mere tears in the paper.

"These are Haulmann Holes, a method of keeping secret key indicators on a map. This hole here, this corresponds exactly to the shape of the Grayfonne Forest, and this hole here is the Black Hills."

"So the holes are actually cut-outs then?"

"Yes, exactly. Somewhere out there in the world exists the key to this map. It will be a large plate, probably of metal, with protrusions in the exact shape of these holes. When the map is placed on the plate so that the protrusions align with the Haulmann Holes, the rest of the map will reveal itself."

"So where do I find this plate?"

"The map will lead you there."

Sebastian began rolling up the map, tying a red ribbon around it, then handed it to Richard.

"Good luck with that. Glad I could be of help." He gestured towards the door and smiled. "Don't be a stranger."

"Wait," Richard protested. "You said I can't read the map, because of the insanity glyphs."

"Yes, that's right."

"But you can read it."

"Yes...oh no. No no no."

"You'll have to come with me."

"No! I have a wife and children! I have a business to run!"

"And I have an entire world to save. This map could lead us to a treasure that will allow me to defeat Darken Rahl and bring freedom to the Midlands. If your children are truly important to you then their future must be important to you, so you'll come with me."

"Look Seeker, I understand that your mission is important to you, but I didn't become the most successful cartogramancer in the Midlands by _following_ the treasure maps I sell. I leave that to men much braver and more foolish than myself. The thing about treasure maps is that they lead you to things that people wanted to keep secret and safe. And considering how few repeat customers I have, I suspect that most of the people with secret treasure have more guarding it than secret maps!"

"Look, I just need you to lead me to this plate and decipher the rest of the map for me, then you can return home. If we run into anything dangerous, you can return home. But remember, I'm the Seeker. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Sebastian hemmed and hawed, refusing to meet Richard's steady gaze.

"And Sebastian, if you come with me, we may find treasure along the way. I'm only looking for one thing. Anything else we find is yours to keep. Could be gold, could be jewels, could even be the secrets of our mysterious mapmaker."

Sebastian's shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright. I'm in. Let me close down the shop and pack a bag, and we can get started."

"Don't you need to say goodbye to your family?"

"Oh, no. I'm not married."

***

Richard and Sebastian headed out a few hours later, riding a pair of old mares. Sebastian had demanded horses, and the tired nags were the best Richard could afford. As they rode, Sebastian explained more details of the map. He showed Richard a set of three glyphs placed on the map. He traced a line from each of the glyphs, and Richard saw that the lines all met and crossed at a single point.

"So where is that?"

Sebastian pulled a second map from his bag and unfurled it, halting his horse in the process. Richard rode around him and considered the second map. It was far more detailed than the older map, but seemed to cover a much smaller area.

"It seems like the map is pointing here. Which is bad. Very, very bad."

Richard squinted at the map, but didn't recognize the text.

"What does that say? I don't recognize those characters."

"You wouldn't, this map is quite old. It says 'Keplat of the Rourazar.'" Richard looked at him blankly, not recognizing the words. "It's not a place anyone wants to visit."

"What is a Rourazar? Or a Keplat?"

"The Rourazar is legendary, a beast of fables and myths. In an ancient age it lay waste to whole kingdoms, devouring entire villages in a single night. It makes the fiercest gar seem like a sparrow. A keplat is a..." Sebastian gestured vaguely. "It's hard to translate. It means a tomb or grave, something underground where things lie for eternity."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"But the Rourazar is said to have fangs like daggers and claws like swords, with scales that turn the sharpest blades and the strength of a thousand men."

Richard shrugged. "I'd be more worried if the thing wasn't already in its grave."

Sebastian shook his head. "See, the thing is that keplat is a difficult word to translate. It usually means a grave or tomb, but sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes it means 'prison'."

***

Commander Vartolla was double-checking the requisition orders his quartermaster had left on his desk when his lieutenant, Bullant, entered the garrison's small office and came to attention.

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes lieutenant, I did. Loyalists in South Gaston report seeing the Seeker pass through town. He was seen leaving South Gaston by the north road. "

"South Gaston is almost fifty miles west from here, Sir. It seems unlikely he's coming this way."

"He apparently a local mapmaker in his company. They were seen again at the inn at Barlow Pass. They left by the northeastern route."

"Strange, there's nothing up that way."

Vartolla leaned back in his seat and contemplated the younger lieutenant over tented fingers.

"I've given you the facts you need, think it out son."

Bullant's brow furrowed as he considered the Commander's words. Suddenly he made the connection.

"The ruins near Lake Cordacan."

"Exactly. Now explain how you came to the conclusion."

"The Seeker is an enemy of the D'Haran state, but also an intelligent adversary. His actions must be presumed to be calculated towards achieving his goals, thus we can infer that any particular action he takes is in service of ruin of D'Hara."

"Excellent, continue."

"The northeastern route from Barlow Pass leads nowhere of significance, only a few small mining outposts, each home to no more than a dozen families. If he is recruiting for the resistance then he'll have little luck up there. Thus he must be searching for something, something inobvious and possibly unknown to us."

"A sound supposition. And the mapmaker?"

"The mapmaker cinches the case. Why bring a mapmaker unless one is seeking something hidden, something that can only be found by a map. The ruins near the Lake must hold some secret that only the mapmaker can find."

Voltarro nodded appreciately. "Excellent work Bullant, your mind is becoming sharper with each passing month."

"It is all due to your excellent mentorship, Sir."

The older man smiled warmly. "Don't sell yourself short. You have an excellent mind Bullant, I have only given you tools to think logically and strategically. Your use of those tools, your talent with them, that cannot be taught."

Bullant blushed slightly at the commander's praise, but Voltarro had already moved on.

"Take five quads with you. The Seeker will be traveling as fast as he can. Take the northern trail; ride through the night and you may catch him at the ruins. Succeed in capturing the Seeker and you will have your own garrison to command by winter."

The lieutenant smiled greedily at the thought, then snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

Bullant spun on his heel and strode from the office. Voltarro felt a twinge of pride as the lieutenant disappeared down the hall, then returned to his requisition orders.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zedd pulled on his horse's reins, drawing the mare to a stop. Kahlan followed suite, noting the worried frown etched on Zedd's long face, but she could not sense what had caused his obvious ill-ease.

Kahlan stared down the road. It was lined by cherry trees, each covered in pink and white blossoms. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and sent delicate flowers tumbling across the grass. Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves. It was difficult to imagine this was a terrifying place.

"Agaden Reach," he said slowly, his voice grave with concern. "You'll have to go on alone from here."

"Is the way safe?"

Zedd considered the question. His long pause was answer enough, and Kahlan felt her heart sink and stomach tighten.

"The Shota does not like visitors. Her wards are useless against a wizard such as myself, but you may run afoul of them."

"Wards?"

Zedd's gaze met Kahlan's, his lips twisted with concern. "Fear. Fear and illusions They are her greatest weapons. The forests of the Reach are safe, safer than any other forest in this world. Safe because the Shota rules them. But they will seem terrifying. The spells are woven into the trees themselves, spells to terrify and frighten the weak-willed. Only the bravest and most determined find their way to the heart of the Shota's realm. You will hear strange sounds, shadows will seem to follow you. You must ignore these things, put them out of your mind."

"But there is no real threat?"

Zedd fell silent. As Kahlan waited for a reply it slowly dawned on her that none would be forthcoming.

"You should go now," Zedd finally offered. "You're losing daylight."

Kahlan started to protest, then thought better of it. With her stomach souring and her jaw set tight, she turned her horse towards the cherry lined rode and spurred it forward.

***

Richard yawned and stretched his arms, adjusting his seating on the stump he'd found to rest on. Sebastian was still working on building a sundial. At least that's what Richard thought he was building. He'd been working on it for at least an hour. Richard had helped him shape a long wooden stake and set in the ground, but the rest was up to Sebastian. First he had connected a series of strings to stones, forming a fragile net over; now he was using pebbles to draw lines radiating out from the stake, and more lines connecting them.

"I'm telling you, we can find the trail on our own. I'm an excellent woodsman."

"And you're entirely unfamilliar with this area. We could waste hours wandering down the wrong trail. Just give me a little more time and we can be certain of where we are."

Richard tapped his foot impatiently and fidgeted restlessly with the Sword of Truth's pommel.

"Tell me you're almost done."

"I'm almost done."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Sebastian stood and brushed the dirt from his hands, admiring his handiwork.

"It should start working any moment now."

Richard stood and stretched then ambled over to Sebastian's side. The pattern radiating out from the stake was quite intricate, and as the sun shown down on it the shadows of the strings drew lines across the stones. As Richard watched the pattern seemed to blur and change, the shadows twisting and turning about. The lines of shadow formed by the strings bent into impossible shapes. Finally a single stone began to glow with a pale yellow light.

"What is it?"

"A cartogramancer's trick, a magical sundial. That glowing stone indicates our position."

Sebastian unfurled another of the dozen or so maps he'd brought along and began comparing the map to his sundial. Richard peered over his shoulder and realized that the shadow lines of the sundial corresponded to the coastlines and major rivers on the map.

"That's amazing!"

"It's not so bad," Sebastian agreed with a smug smile. "And I was right, that last trail fork we passed was the one we wanted. Let's get ourselves turned about. If we move quickly, we should be near the Keplat by nightfall."

"I'm surprised you're willing to spend the night in the Keplat."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going in there. And neither are you, not until morning. Once we get to the Keplat, we'll camp outside and you'll protect me, just like you promised. Then in the morning I'm going home. You want to go inside and get yourself killed, that's none of my business."

Richard snorted and leapt onto his horse.

"Let's go then."

***

Bullant's best scout had walked the perimeter and found no signs of the Seeker's passage. Not a single foot print, or any sign of horses. The Seeker was known to be a woodsman of some skill and could be counted on to cover his tracks, but the terrain surrounding the ruins was dry and bare earth, broken only by the occasional clump of dry and dying grass. It was peculiar, given that the rest of the small valley was lush and green. It was as if the grounds surrounding the ruins had been salted, but there was no salt. Bullant worried that magic was at fault, dark magic seeping out of the ruins. Whatever the cause, the Seeker would have left some sign of passage, unless he'd flown in. Which seemed unlikely.

Bullant considered himself a rational and logical man, not prone to wild flights a fantasy. Under the guidance of Commander Voltarro he had developed his gift for logical deduction and strategic thinking, and knew that base superstition was little more than fear of the unknown. Still, as he considered the mysterious ruins he felt a chill run down his spine and a tremor in his resolve. The ruins inspired in him the same sense of dread and fear that the sight of an unexpected Mord Sith provoked.

"Take up positions behind those fallen columns there!" Barking orders at his men restored some sense of normalcy. "Our best hope is to surprise the Seeker and catch him in a crossfire. Don't reveal your numbers! Move single file, cover your tracks!"

As his men rushed to obey, he cast a nervous glance back at the ruins. There was no way he could know what lay within, but his every nerve told him that to find out would bring death.

***

Kahlan rode slowly through the forest. Her horse whinnied and protested as the penetrated deeper into the increasingly gloomy woods. The bright cherry trees had given way to towering oaks and maples, and they cast deep shadows across the trail. From those shadows Kahlan could hear sounds of animals; the baying of wolves; the howl of mountain cats; the roar of a gar. She ignored the sounds, putting them out of her mind by humming a quiet lullaby to herself.

As she continued to rise she heard voices, human voices. She stopped humming and the voices began more distinct. Whispers from the sides of the road, the the sharp notes of the D'Haran tongue. From the corner of her eyes she thought she saw troops following her route, just off the road. Illusions she thought. There were no soldiers of D'Hara in the Agaden Reach. Not even Darken Rahl was greedy or fool enough to try to conquer this valley.

The forest felt strangely silent. Ominously silent, without even the chirping of birds or the rustle of leaves. From the corner of her eye she saw a large shape gliding through the forest, but when she turned to look it was gone. Or perhaps had never been there to begin with. Kahlan gripped the horse's reins tight, her knuckles turning white. The horse neighed and she realized she was digging her heels into it's ribs. With a long breath she tried to relax and banish her fears.

A child screamed in the distance.

Kahlan snapped to attention, looking intently about for any sign of the scream's origin. There was nothing but the heavily filtered late afternoon light, forming hazy beams where it penetrated the thick canopy overhead. The child screamed again and this time Kahlan pinpointed its direction.

She spurred her horse forward but it would not budge. Grumbling she slid from its back and wrestled it closer to a tree where she could tie it off. Once the horse was secured she began racing towards the sound of the last scream. A third cry kept her on course.

As she came over a slight rise she saw a large sinkhole. Wet earthen walls rimmed a pool of thick, black mud. In the center of the depression a young girl struggled against the mud, but already it had claimed her up to her shoulders. She was blonde and fair, with her hair cut short like a page. She seemed strangely familiar.

"Hold on!" shouted Kahlan as she climbed down the steep walls of the sinkhole, grabbing hold of the thick roots exposed when the ground had collapsed. "I'm going to get you out of there."

"You can't get me out!" cried the young girl as she thrashed about.

"Don't struggle! The mud will only take you quicker!"

"The mud takes us all!" cried the girl as Kahlan reached the lowest point she could find. As she reached out a hand to the girl her eyes went wide with recognition and terror. The girl was Kahlan! Kahlan at the same age she'd been when her mother had died, when she had first began to worry that she was not worthy of the burden she would have to carry.

"Down in the muck and mire," screamed the girl who looked like Kahlan. "It's where you belong!"

Her hand wrapped around Kahlan's wrist and was cold and clamy. Kahlan's heart froze with terror as the girl who looked like her grew older before her eyes. In the blink of a eye she was older than Kahlan was now, and a heartbeat later she was withered and aged, her skin splitting as her tangled nest of grey hair fell around her. She was cackling now, and Kahlan realized she herself was screaming. She kicked at the gruesome spectre, but it held her fast in it's bony grip.

"Come with me!" screeched the foul _thing_ as it tried to drag her into the pit. "You know this is the best for you! Come drown in the filth with me!"

Kahlan kicked and screamed as her feet sunk into the mire. She clutched futilely at the sinkhole's muddy walls, gouging huge clumps of dirt from the walls. The horrid creature had her with both hands now and its strength was fantastic. As the mud reached her waist Kahlan feared her life was over. It was then that she realized why Zedd had not answered her question, why he would not assure her that the Shota's illusions could not harm her. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, focusing all of her thoughts on summoning a calming image. In her mind's eye she could Richard smiling face, his sparkling blue eyes.

Suddenly all was quiet, but not a ominous quiet. Birds chirped, the leaves rustled, and Kahlan found herself alone in the sinkhole. It was real enough, and her white gown was now a mud-stained soggy mess. She reached out and grabbed hold of a root and began to pull herself out of the muck.

As she pulled herself over the edge of the hole, she grumbled something nasty under her breath. The Shota better have an answer for her, she thought. This was a lot of irritation to put up with for nothing.

***

"Hah!" Sebastian tugged at his suspenders as he puffed up his chest. "Didn't I tell you I'd guide us here unerringly."

Richard nodded appreciatively. The ruins dominated the small valley, and given that someone had cleared away the brush from around them, they stood out quite noticeably. There was something about the clearing that gave Richard pause.

"So, where should we set up camp?" Sebastian was already guiding his horse down into the valley. "I want to get started on dinner. I'm absolutely starving."

"Wait, stop."

Sebastian stopped and looked at Richard, clearly confused.

"I thought you wanted to come here. I'm little surprised that we're here and now _you're_ the one with cold feet."

"No, look." Richard pointed and Sebastian followed his finger.

"I don't see anything."

"That glint? You don't see that?"

Sebastian stared at the clearing, but Richard could tell he was looking at it all wrong. He was starring, but he wasn't observing.

"Wait here."

Richard hopped off his horse and began cutting a trail through the brush, carving a curving line to the outermost perimeter of the clearing. Sebastian dismounted and followed along, leaving the horses on the trail. As they drew closer to the clearing the glint Richard had seen earlier resolved itself into the helmet of a D'Haran soldier. He was resting casually against the remnants of an ancient stone wall, a heavy crossbow lying across his lap. Near him another D'Haran soldier crouched down, hiding himself more effectively. Richard quickly spotted several more soldiers. They were set to ambush anyone coming down the main trail, and from this angle their hiding spots were useless.

"Can you take them?" Sebastian hissed from behind.

"Maybe, if it's only the six I can see. But there's probably more I can't see on the other side of the trail. A straight up fight could get really ugly. I wish Zedd was here. Or Kahlan. We'd have more options."

Richard hunkered down behind a large rock and considered his options. Sebastian continued to stare at the D'Harans until Richard grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to the ground.

"Get your head down, we still have the element of surprise."

"So I guess it's a bust, huh?" Sebastian looked at him hopefully. "The D'harans are here, so we'll have to turn around, go home."

"That's not an option."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you promised me I wouldn't get killed. And yet, here we are, at the mouth of a prison-tomb of some unholy beast from the underworld, which is surrounded by more D'Haran soldiers than you can handle, and you're telling me the only option that won't get me killed is off the table," Sebastian huffed, then sarcastically added: "You're quite the hero."

Richard scowled as he poked his head over the rock to check on the D'Harans again. Off in the distance he could see their horses. "Follow me."

Together Richard and Sebastian crept along the perimeter of the ruins, keeping low to the ground, making their way slowly to the D'Haran's horses. Richard counted quickly. There were twenty one horses, which meant five quads and a captain. From their new position Richard could make out another six D'Harans and their leader. From the styling of his armor and tunic Richard guessed he was a lieutenant.

"Look there." Richard pointed and again Sebastian followed his finger but did not see what he was pointing at.

"What am I looking for?"

"That hole over there, under the collapsed building."

"What about it?"

"It must be the entrance to the tomb. The D'Haran's have set up their ambush well ahead of it, so if were careful, we should be able to slip past them and get in without them noticing."

"And what am I supposed to do? Wait out here and hope they don't find me?"

"No, you're coming into the tomb with me. It's not safe out here."

"It's not safe in there!"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kahlan wandered through the woods, fear and trepidation forming a knot in her stomach. She should have found the road by now, but the forest seemed to have swallowed it up. The sun hung low over the horizon, and in the forest it was dark and growing cold. Shapes moved in the shadows, human shapes. She could hear their voices. They crowded closer and closer, always staying out of direct sight. She would catch flashes of red cloaks, of faces peering out at her.

Something brushed against her. She refused to look, knowing it was an illusion. A voice whispered in her ear. It was hauntingly familiar.

"Go with them peacefully."

"What? Who's there?" she cried.

"Accept your fate with dignity."

She knew the voice. It had only been a few months since she had said those words herself. To a young, confused man with false memories of murder.

"Niles?" She turned despite herself and he was there. A tall young man with dark curls of hair and a short beard. He had soft and gentle eyes, full of remorse. Those eyes now wept black tears and turned death white. His skin turned an ashen grey as he reached out for her and howled with fury.

"You murdered me!"

Kahlan screamed and ran into the forest. The undergrowth seemed to come alive as grasses and roots snapped at her legs and branches whipped across her arms. She tore frantically at them but something grabbed her arms.

She looked up in terror and saw Damark's angry face glaring down at her he. He had seized her wrists and held her in an iron grip as he shook her. "You stole my soul!"

Damark threw her to the ground and reached for his sword. Before he could draw the blade Kahlan scrambled away on hands and knees, regaining her feet despite her muddy and torn dress tangling her up. She bolted into the darkness, swearing she could feel the chill of Damark's blade flashing behind her.

A steep hill rose up beneath her, and she found herself half running and half climbing as she scrambled up it's side. Behind she could hear Damark howling in rage. She turned to look and from the darkness she saw a dozen, two dozen, perhaps a hundred D'Haran soldiers chasing after her. She recognized every one of them. Every soldier she'd confessed, every will she had snuffed out in her quest. They were all screaming, repeating the same awful truth: "You stole my soul!"

A hand reached out for her from above. It was Richard, reaching down from the peak of the hill, calling her name. She took his hand.

The impossible happened. The power rose up in her, flowed out of her, into Richard. His eyes filled with black storms as she felt all the energy drain out of her. He looked at her with terrible confusion and said: "You stole my soul?"

Richard let go of her hand and Kahlan felt backwards, tumbling down the muddy slope and into the waiting arms of the frenzied D'Harans.

***

Richard ducked low and dashed across the small clearing with Sebastian following shortly behind him. They were close now, only another forty yards to the gaping hole that Richard prayed would lead them into the dungeon. Sebastian hadn't mastered the art of crouching and running, he could do one or the other. So either he kept low enough to hide behind the sparse cover, or he moved quick enough to avoid being caught in the open.

Thus it seemed inevitable that has the pair crossed the final clearing a sharp-eyed D'Haran caught a glimpse of Sebastian ungainly duck walk and sounded the alarm.

"Run!" Richard cried as he bolted for the hole. Sebastian screamed incoherently and ran after him. Crossbow bolts hit the soft earth with dull thwacks, but both escaped harm.

Diving into the pit, which was deeper than he suspected, proved more dangerous than Richard had hoped. A paved hallway littered with rubble lie beyond the hole, and Richard narrowly avoided smashing himself against the ground. Sebastian followed after him, catching himself on the rim of the hole before dropping down.

Richard drew the Sword of Truth and it glowed with white light, illuminating the passageway they found themselves in. It continued in either direction for thirty feet at least, beyond that was shrouded in darkness. Richard picked a direction that he hoped would lead deeper into the ruin and ran, shouting at Sebastian to follow after him.

As they tore down the hallway they could hear the shouts of D'Haran soldiers behind them.

***

"What do you mean he's behind us?" screamed Bullant as his men rose up from their hiding places and cast around in confusion. One of the men position closest to the ruin's entrance shouted and waved his arms. "All of you, assemble at that soldier's position!"

Bullant ran towards the shouting soldier. Several of his men were already firing the bows, though Bullant couldn't make out their target. As he reached the dark hole that marked the entrance he pulled up short, just as his men had. They looked at him with trepidation.

"Do we follow them in sir?"

Bullant consider the dark hole. It was the very definition of ominous and disturbing.

"No. Send some men to begin scouting the rubble. Make sure there are no other exits. The rest of you set up camp here, keep five men posted on that hole at all time. The Seeker has to come out sometime, and he won't get behind us this time."

***

Using the light from the Sword of Truth, Richard and Sebastian pressed deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels under the ruins. They had passed several intersections, but in each case the adjoining tunnel had collapsed. Richard was hoping that their wandering wasn't just leading them down a dead end.

"Does it always glow like that?"

Richard considered the sword. He seemed to recall it glowing once or twice before, but never like this.

"No, actually, this is new."

"I hope that's good."

"Me too."

A second hallway crossed paths with their hallway, forming a four way intersection. Richard peered down each branch, and the way was clear in every direction.

"Looks like we have a choice to make."

Sebastian was staring at the sword.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"Your sword glowed."

"The sword has been glowing for the last hour Sebastian. What's your point?"

"No, point it down that hall." Sebastian pointed to indicate the hall in question. Richard followed his finger with the point of the sword. Richard noticed it now: the glow of the blade dimmed.

"Now point it the other way."

Richard turned around and aimed the tip down the opposite hall. The glow of the blade intensified.

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means the sword has made the choice for us."

***

Kahlan awoke with a start, thrashing about and expecting the worst. She was still coming to her senses when she felt strong hands take her flailing arms and hold them still. Her vision cleared and she saw a pair of sternly set blue eyes looking down at her. The eyes were full of power and mystery, threatening to swallow Kahlan up; she could feel herself falling into them.

The eyes were set in a familiar face. Once beautiful but now etched with a lifetime of frowns and scowls, framed by fading red curls twisted up in intricate braids. The face of the Shota.

"I'm impressed."

Kahlan sat up, shaking her head as if to toss the dust from her mind.

"Impressed?"

"Few make it this far into Agaden without my permission. Most find their fears overwhelm them long before this point. It has been...a long time since anyone with a will such as yours as sought me out."

Kahlan looked around her. The sky was midnight blue and sparkled with stars. She was lying on pillows and blankets in a clearing in the forest. Rocks littered the clearing, and on every stone rested a thick white votive burning away merrily. Beside her were large copper bowls overflowing with bread, fruit and cheese. She realized that her forehead was damp and cool, and when she touched it she felt a cloth.

"How does anyone find you?"

"No one does, not unless I want them to."

"So you wanted me to find you?"

"I did."

Kahlan felt back against the pillows. She realized her entire body ached, as if she'd been fighting all night. For all she knew she had. She tried to recall what had happened after the phantom Richard had dropped her down that hill. It was a blur, a violent and painful blur.

"You have a strange way of throwing out the welcome mat."

The Shota laughed, a low chuckle in the back of her throat.

"It was necessary to see how far you would come on your own."

"So it was a test? What gives you the right to test me?"

The Shota's eyes narrowed and she rose to her feet, turning her back to Kahlan.

"You carry the weight of the world's fate on your shoulders girl, don't begrudge me my right to see how strong those shoulders are."

"What do you care about the world?"

The Shota spun and stooped down to meet Kahlan's gaze. Her eyes burned with anger and Kahlan felt her stomach sink.

"Don't you think that just because I protect my realm from the greedy and grubby desires and wants of the people that I am entirely disconnected from this land. The Midlands have been my home far longer than they have been yours. I have no more desire to see Rahl's rule than you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did. But it's neither here nor there. You have a question for me."

"Then you know why I am here?"

"I am the Shota, I know everything."

"Then tell me what I need to know?"

"What you need to know? The Seeker will fail and disappear from this land, Darken Rahl shall cement his rule and be made lord of the Midlands. You will bear him a son, a son more monstrous than Rahl at his most perverse. The world will die a thousand deaths because of you. You with your fears and desires, the lies you tell yourself, the lies you tell others."

Kahlan couldn't begin to comprehend what the Shota was telling her. She would bear Rahl a son? It was impossible! Her head was spinning and blood pounded in her ears.

"That's...that's impossible!"

"Worry not, this is only one future, one that will exist and then be destroyed. But you are not here about the future, you are here about the present."

The Shota had walked away from where Kahlan rested, as she turned she lifted up a broad, shallow bowl of blue stone. She returned to Kahlan's side and placed the bowl down. It was full of clear water.

"You have a question for me, ask your question."

Kahlan looked at her incredulously, desperate to ask her to explain her cryptic prophecy, but knowing that she had a more pressing question, the question that had brought her here.

"My power. Something is wrong with my power. I need to know what's happening to your power."

The Shota's lips twisted into a cruel little smile as she waved a hand over the bowl's waters. They clouded and glowed with a pale blue light.

"There is nothing wrong with your powers. They have only grown more powerful as your control over them expands. You are already the most powerful Confessor the world has seen in a hundred years, at the rate your powers progress you are destined to stand amongst the greatest of your kind. The legends will sing of Kahlan the Confessor for millennium to come."

"Then why did Damark turn on me? How did his love for me become hate? Who could do such a thing?"

"Only a wizard of the first order has the power necessary to twist and pervert the powers of a confessor?"

"No, that can't be. Gils id dead, I killed him myself. I saw him die. There is only one wizard of the first order left. Zedd would never do that, Zedd couldn't do something like that."

The Shota scowled at the mention of Zedd's name.

"Do not be so certain about that one. Few known the depths that Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander is capable of sinking to. Pray to the Creator that you never seen the true depths of the darkness in that one's soul."

Kahlan could feel the rage the Shota was suppressing radiating off her in waves. It didn't take the empathic skills of a Confessor to see what she was hiding, the air practically crackled with angry energy.

"But no, it's not Zorander. His loyalty to you is absolute, for now at least."

"But there are no other wizards of the first order. They're all dead!"

"Yes." The Shota nodded her agreement and gestured towards the pool. Staring into it Kahlan found that it seemed deeper now, impossibly deep. Her eyes were drawn into its depths. "Do you see him? Do you see the wizard who has died and defied death?"

A face began to resolve itself in the pool. Long and gaunt, with dark grey skin pulled taut over sharp bones. Thin lips split in a rictus grin, gnarled and stained teeth protruding like rotting pickets from shrunken gums, and yellow rheumy eyes clouded with cataracts. It was the face of a corpse left out in the sun to shrivel and dry.

"What is it?"

"Something that should have died a long time ago. Something I thought had been put down for good. That is the face of the Necromancer."

The word sent a shiver down Kahlan's spine. Beyond the dark arts mastered by Rahl, the evil spells he wove to create his Mord'Sith and to pervert the Midlands, there was an even darker magic. A magic so foul and wrong that it was universally hatred. The power of false life, the power to make a mockery of death. The power of necromancy.

"But necromancy has been a crime for hundreds of years. Those arts are lost to the ages, and all of the necromancers have been destroyed."

"All but one. He was born when necromancy was still practiced, and he was its greatest student. When they came for him he laughed, swearing the world had not seen the last of him, that he had his escape from the Underworld already planned. It appears he was right."

"Who is he?"

"He is Melchior, and he is the why and the how that answers your question."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Following the Sword of Truth lead Richard and Sebastian through the maze of twisting corridors under the ruins, but both remained uncertain where precisely they were headed. Occasionally the passage would branch and one option would be rough carved stairs leading down. The sword chose this route every time, and so they found themselves drawn inexorably downward into the bowels of the ruin. Again the passage bifurcated with a downward stair as an option, and again the sword indicated that they must go deeper yet.

"I swear that sword is leading us straight to the Keeper," grumbled Sebastian.

"Quiet, this is a bad place to say that name."

Richard continued down the stair. The upper passages had been laid with tile, clearly worked by master artisans. These lower passages were simple cut rock, narrow channels carved through the stone with no thought given to appearances. At first they had been dry, but as they descended the air grew more humid. A warm breeze ran through these tunnels, originating from somewhere deep below the surface, and carried a hint of brimstone. Sweat beaded on Richard's brow, and he wondered if the stories of the Keeper lying forever in a lake of fire were true.

"We must be getting close to the end," Sebastian offered, though it sounded as much like a question as a statement of fact.

"How do you figure that?"

"If we go much deeper we'll come out the other side of the world."

"Hold on, look at that."

Richard sheathed the Sword of Truth. Warm, soft light filled the stairwell, emanating from a chamber below. The pair continued slowly down the stair; the walls peeled away, opening into a huge cavern. Richard had never seen anything like it.

The cavern was at least a half a mile in diameter, and perhaps half as deep. Richard could see the entire cavern, except the bottom. It was obscured by a lake of fire that stretched from one end of the cavern to another. Massive stalagmites rose up from the bottom of the cavern, some of them connecting with equally gigantic stalactites. Others had been shaped by human hands, their tops chopped off and ground down to form platforms. Bridges of steel chains and stone slats hung between the platforms. The path was clear, and it lead to the far side of the cavern.

"This is exactly the reason I don't follow treasure maps. They always lead you to awful places like this."

Richard walked to the edge of the platform and peeked down. As he suspected, this platform was another stalagmite. A tumble off the edge would be certain death. Looking out over the sea of fire Richard noticed a massive chain suspended in the air, far below the platforms.

He followed the chain with his eyes, first finding where it connected with a giant iron plate set in the wall of the cavern, then tracing back down the line to...

Words failed him.

Richard was not religious by nature, and though he thought it was foolish to outright deny the Creator in world of manifest wonders, he had never felt any need to pray to that being. Until just this moment.

"Creator keep me safe."

Richard heard the prayer but didn't feel his lips move. It was Sebastian. He'd seen it to. At the far end of the chain, where it met with five other chains, was the Keeper itself. The part of it that could be seen was a hundred feet long. The rest was hidden in the lava below. Black tendrils sprouted from its jaw and its brows, and it seven eyes were dull grey and multifaceted. Though it most resembled a snake, it had no scales, and was instead plated and armored like a fire red beetle. Six iron collars enclosed the thing's neck, each connected to a chain. It simply hung there, suspended in the lava, unmoving.

"Is that what I think it is?" Richard asked, silently praying that Sebastian would not agree.

"Yes, that's it," offered Sebastian, his voice cracking with fear. "That's the Rourazar."

Richard felt a sudden flood of relief as he remembered Sebastian's warnings about the Rourazar.

"Oh thank the stars, I thought it was the Keeper. The Rourazar I can handle."

Sebastian responded with an incredulous stare.

"You can't possibly mean to continue forward. Look at that thing! The path goes right towards it."

"It's just a giant beetle snake. Look at it. It's all chained up. It can't do anything. And the sword lead us here for a reason. So yes, we're going forward."

"I'm not going anywhere. You go ahead. I'm staying right here."

"Suit yourself."

Richard walked across the platform, heading for the first of the bridges. He'd gone a dozen steps when Sebastian fell in behind him.

"I thought you were staying here?"

"I decided to stick with the guy with the magic sword. You have a problem with that?"

Richard snorted, but kept his thoughts to himself.

They made their way slowly and carefully. The smell of brimstone was thick, and both men covered their faces with their shirts to filter out the worst of it. Touching the chain rails of the bridges turned out to be a bad idea. While clearly not hot enough to melt, their heat was more than sufficient to burn flesh. Sebastian discovered this the hard way. Each of them bound his hands with scraps of leather and cloth. If one of these chains broke, they'd need to grab something. Better not to burn in the process.

The stone blocks that made up the crossbeams of the bridge were chipped and cracked, probably from clanking together when they were installed. Richard couldn't imagine that many people had come down this way. Each bridge swayed as they walked across it, and the motion combined with the heat left Richard feeling sick and nauseous. If Sebastian's groans were any indication, he was handling the heat with even less aplomb.

It took some time of careful, measured steps to cross the entire chamber, but eventually they arrived intact at the far end. There they found a large stone lectern. Richard approached slowly, moving in a circle around it.

The top was slanted, and where one would normally rest a book was a large brass plate. Several oddly shaped brass knobs protruded from the surface of the plate.

"That's it, isn't it?"

Sebastian simply nodded, clearly dumbstruck.

Richard unfurled the map and lay it over the plate. Each of the protruding knobs, seven in all, fit one of the oddly shaped holes in the map. As he lay the map down it seemed to glide into position, and as soon as it made contact with the metal every crease, every minor tear, even the smallest stain vanished as the map was restore to pristine condition.

"What do I do now?"

Sebastian joined him at the lectern and ran his finger over an inscription at the bottom of the page.

"You have to read this. It says 'Reveal the message for he who seeks the tower of Sinthra'."

The seven knobs sunk into the surface of the plate. As they disappeared the holes in the map filled themselves in. First the paper seem to grow until the hole was completely sealed, then ink appeared on its surface as if an invisible artist were sketching in the final details. Each hole corresponded to a land feature somewhere in the Midlands. At the center of each was a marking indicating a tower. Seven towers, but which was Sinthra's?

"Look at that!" Sebastian pointed to the center of the map, where the invisible hand that finished the map now sketched out a message. "I can't read that. I don't recognize the script at all."

"I can read it." Richard had seen the script before, in the Book of Counted Shadows. As soon as there was enough to make sense of, he began to read it aloud. "It says 'Only the Seeker shall find the tower.' Actually, there's a strange character in the middle of tower I don't recognize. Wait, it's still going on. Now it says 'We who created this place and this map did so to aid the Seeker in his quest. His price for our service shall be to finish a quest we could not. Only the Sword of Truth wielded by the true Seeker can slay the Rourazar."

Richard and Sebastian shared a anxious glance while the message continued to write itself out.

"Wait," Sebastian exclaimed. "I can read this part. It says 'If you can read this and no more, then surely you are already dead.' What do you think that means?"

The map was suddenly free of the lectern, and began sliding towards the floor. Richard snatched it out of the air and began rolling it up.

"Do you hear that?"

Richard perked his ears and listened intently. There was a groaning rumble that grew louder and louder and ended with a thunderous crack as the six iron plates that secured the six iron chains attached to the six iron collars that held the Rourazar came free. They fell for what seemed an eternity before splashing down in the lava below. The Rourazar fell as well, disappearing into the lava.

"Do you think it's dead? I mean, could that have killed it?"

Richard stared at the spot where the Rourazar had disappeared. He did not think it was dead.

"I think we should run."

They ran, oblivious to the danger presented by the bridges. There was nothing to be gained by careful and measured steps. Far below the lava buckled and roiled. Richard caught glimpse of the creatures armored flanks twisting in the lava. So it was alive. And he was supposed to kill it. With a sword.

Suddenly it reared up, launching itself from the lava. It was at least two hundred feet long. It crashed into the platform with the lectern and the platform exploded. Sebastian found new speed and rushed forward but Richard stopped in his tracks, watching as the stone rained down on the wyrm. The stones seemed to do it no great harm but did leave it stunned. It collapsed back into the lava and sunk again.

Richard turned and continued running, easily catching up with Sebastian. They crossed two more bridge, with only six more to go, when the Rourazar launched itself in the air again, smashing into the platform they had just crossed. Again massive slabs of stone fell on the beast and sent it hurtling back into the lava. Richard prayed it would not recover again before they reached the stairs.

As they crossed each fresh bridge and the stairs drew closer Richard's anxiety grew. There were three bridges to cross now. Sebastian was lagging behind Richard, prompting him to shout at the mapmaker to hurry. As they passed over the third bridge, Richard looked down and caught another glimpse of the Rourazar. It was circling the platform, preparing to strike.

Richard grabbed Sebastian and dragged him across the platform, almost pulling him of his feet. As they approached the second bridge the Rourazar launched itself into the air.

Richard hurled Sebastian forward, pitching him onto the second bridge as the Rourazar crashed into the the platform. Sebastian collapsed and clung desperately to the stone blocks as the bridge buckled. The section of platform under Richard's feet suddenly pitched forward, achieving an angle perpendicular to its origin. The bridge snapped taut for a moment then gave way. Fortunately for Sebastian it gave at the near end and held at the far end, and more fortunate still he managed to hold on to the stone even as it crashed into the side of the second platform.

As that platform tilted and fell Richard leapt for the bridge. He sailed through the air and caught the steel chains of the bridges rail. Even with his hands wrapped in leather and cloth he could feel their heat, and where they touched his bare arms they left searing black marks. Richard scrambled across the chains, forcing himself to ignore the pain that came with each movement. The coverings on his hands were smoldering ruins by the time he reached the stone planks and he shook his hands free of them. Sebastian was still pulling himself over the edge when Richard overtook him, so he helped the more civilized man up.

They both dashed across the second to last platform and took the final bridge in a series of leaps and bounds. Finally they reached the stairs, but neither paused for a breath before they had climbed the first hundred steps.

"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?" Richard offered between gasps.

"This is why I sell the maps. I hate this. This is not fun for me at all. And there was no treasure! There's supposed to be treasure!"

"Relax, we'll make sure you're – "

The entire stairwell shook as the Rourazar crashed into the small portion of the stair that was exposed on the platform below. Richard stared down in disbelief. The Rourazar had not smashed the platform – it had climbed it! It now sat on the platform, peering up at them with its seven compound eyes. The black tendrils that ringed its face twitched angrily.

"You don't think it can get up here, do you?"

"I think it plans to try."

***

Zedd poked at the campfire with a long stick. It didn't need poking, he was simply bored.

"I'm back."

Kahlan's announcement startled Zedd out of his reverie. He looked around and saw her on the other side of the fire. Her dress was dirty and torn, but it was clear on her face she'd been through an ordeal that was more than physical.

"Did you find the Shota?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"And? What's happened with your powers?"

"Nothing, my powers are fine."

"Then Damark?"

"Have you heard of a wizard named Melchior?"

Zedd's heart sank. He'd not heard that name in many years, not since he was an apprentice himself.

"I know of him. He was destroyed years ago, or at least I'd hoped he was."

"Not so, says the Shota. He lives, or persists at least. She says he has transcended the barrier of death, and been brought back to this world. By Darken Rahl."

"Impossible! If that is true, then all hope is lost. I knew Rahl was mad, but to consort with an evil such as Melchior? What manner of fool is Rahl? Surely he must know that a fiend like Melchior serves no one but himself."

"That's only the half of it."

"And the other?"

"He has recreated the Sharkiya. That is how he turned Damark against me."

"Then it is worse than I ever feared."

"What are we going to do Zedd?"

"We have to find Richard. It's even more urgent that we find Sinthra's tower and the astrolabe. I only pray he is having more luck with his quest than we are with ours."

***

Richard continue running up the stairs. Sebastian tried to follow but quickly fell behind. Richard backtracked to his position and realized he'd collapsed against the wall.

"Come on, get up. You have to go faster!"

Sebastian panted and wheezed. "Can't. Stairs. Too many."

At the end of the stairwell the Rourazar was forcing its way up. It was too broad for the tunnel, but that didn't seem to matter to it. It pressed itself against the stone and in return the stone hissed and cracked, turning molten red and melting away. Richard wondered if the lake of fire below was naturally occurring, or perhaps the inevitable result of the Rourazar's presence. Whatever the case, the Rourazar was gaining ground, slowly making its way up the tunnel.

"Dammit," Richard grunted as he threw Sebastian over his shoulder and continued up the stairs. It was growing hotter by the moment, and the air was thick and hard to breathe. Richard pushed on, trying to ignore the heat.

"Richard, you should slay it now. While it's pinned by the tunnel! Just run down there and stab it in the face!"

"That's a nice idea Sebastian," Richard grunted as he continued up the stairs. "But I don't think I'd survive getting within fifty feet of that thing. You feel how hot it is?"

"I'm burning up!"

"Well guess where the heat is coming from."

"Richard?"

"What?!"

"What are we going to do about the D'Harans?"

"I don't know."

Richard continued up the stairs. He doubted he could take the D'Harans waiting for him upstairs. He was exhausted and ready to collapse. Still, he rather face the D'Harans than the wyrm below.

As he climbed, a plan began to form. He could only pray the D'Haran lieutenant was a reasonable man.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Bullant sniffed the air inside the dark tunnel as he dropped down through the hole in the ruins. It smelled of smoke and brimstone. The air was hot and heavy; almost immediately sweat began to run down his spine and drip from his eyebrows. His men were busy setting up a barricade and tripwires; the Seeker would come back this way and Bullant would capture him. He grabbed one of his troops as he passed by, a load of wood for the barricade in his arms.

"Is it my imagination or is it really hot in here?"

The soldier gulped and looked at the ground.

"It's a bit warm sir."

Bullant grunted and let the soldier go. He stomped down the corridor towards where the rest of his men were working.

"Any of you leadheads know why it's so damn hot?"

His men stopped their work and looked at each other blankly. Finally one of the scouts spoke up.

"No idea sir, but it's definitely been getting warmer in the last hour. We're working hard, that'll heat up a small space like this but, well, I think I smell smoke."

"Yeah, smoke. I thought that I smelled smoke." Bullant would have to remember the scout, give him more responsibilities, see how he handled it. "And maybe brimstone?"

Another soldier's eyebrows shot up, like he'd just had a revelation. He was of the big dumb farmboy genus. "That's what that smell is. I was thinking that it smelled like spoilt eggs in here, and back home my pa always said spoilt eggs smelled of brimstone."

"Great, thanks for the homespun wisdom soldier." Bullant rolled his eyes. "Does one of you morons have a theory why it's getting hotter and smells of brimstone. Were you all just planning to ignore it? Did I not tell you to report anything--"

"It's the Rourazar. Giant fire snake beetle thing. It's melting it's way up through the floors below. It's going to kill us all."

Bullant looked around for the soldier who had spoke, surprised at the clarity of the answer. He looked at the smart young scout, but he was staring wide-eyed down the hall. Bullant followed his gaze and just down the hall stood a man who could only be the Seeker. He was young, good-looking, and in excellent health. Dressed like a commoner, carrying a gleaming silver sword. He was shorter than Bullant had expected, and less hard. He almost seemed to have a gentleness to him.

Behind him was another older man with a horse face and the ink stained fingers of a printer. Must be the mapmaker from South Gaston, he thought. He was looking pretty ragged, leaning against the wall and gasping for breath.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No trick. That brimstone you smell? That's the Rourazar, melting through the floor two levels down. Unless it's already made its way to the level below us. It took a while to work it's way up the first staircase, and we had a pretty good lead on it a first, but once it got into the crypt, it just went through the floors. You can send a man back the way we came, it won't take him long to find it."

"You can't expect me to buy this nonsense, can you?" Bullant raised a hand and motioned to the scout to go check out the path. "As ruses go Seeker, this is a pretty ridiculous one."

"I'm telling you – What's your name? Look, whoever you are, I'm telling you the absolute truth. There is a two hundred foot long armor plated snake that can melt its way through stone about fifty feet under us, and it's coming up here to kill us all. And then probably the rest of the Midlands. Unless I stop it. With your help."

"The name's Lieutenant. Lieutenant Bullant. What do you mean unless you stop it?"

"I'm Richard," offered the Seeker, then jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the mapmaker. "This is Sebastian. And what I mean is the Sword of Truth is the only thing that can kill it. I'm the only one who can wield the Sword of Truth."

"So obviously you must kill it," Bullant chuckled. "And I must let you go and run away very far away."

Bullant could tell from the look on Richard's face that he'd expected to have to do a lot more explaining. Given the intelligence of the average D'Haran soldier, Bullant couldn't blame him for being surprised. Even Bullant had preferred to follow orders and not think very hard, that is until he came under the command of Voltarro. The older commander had impressed on him the need for intelligence in a soldier, and had taught Bullant how to think things through.

"A very convenient story Seeker, but you forgot to make it believable. In a moment my man will be back with nothing to report except that you've burnt some trash, and your ruse will be over. Then you will lay down your sword and surrender, or my men will turn you and your friend there into pincushions."

"And if your man confirms my story?"

Bullant smiled at the Seeker. "I don't think we'll have to --"

Bullant was interrupted by muffled shouts coming from down the corridor. A moment later the scout came rushing back up the hall, screaming his fool head off. Without a pause he ran past the Seeker, then Bullant, heading for the hole.

"What did you see?"

"Giant fire beetle snake thing! It's right below you!"

Bullant glanced nervously at the ground beneath his feet and then fixed his stare on the Seeker. His men were already retreating down the hall, though the cowards at least had the decency to walk backwards, as if they we're falling back.

"You said you can kill it?" Bullant offered nervously. "So go kill it. I'll wait here for you, I'm in no hurry to arrest you."

"Yeah, there's a problem. I don't know how. You have no idea how hot that thing is. If I get close to it I'm going to catch on fire. That's why I need your help. I don't know what to do."

Bullant stared dumbfounded at the Seeker.

"Are you asking me for help?"

The Seeker slowly nodded. "I think I am."

Bullant looked at his men, they were as confused as he was.

"Okay. I think that we should --" Bullant paused, trying to come up with a plan. The ground at his feet was growing warm. He couldn't think, he just wanted to be somewhere else. "I think we should perform a strategic retreat to more open ground and consider our options."

The mapmaker leaned forward and slapped the Seeker's arm with the back of his hand.

"See, I told you he'd say we should run away."

"But first," Bullant added. "First I need to take the sword, and put you both in chains. Just for right now."

***

On the surface Bullant's men gathered in a small crowd around Richard and the lieutenant. Heavy iron manacles decorated Richard's wrists, and Bullant wore the Sword of Truth at his side.

Together they considered the area. The ruins were a dense tangle of fallen stone and the remnants of long crumbled walls, surrounded by a large ring of bare and dead earth. Smoke was now pouring out of the dark hole at the center of the ruins. The fire worm must have reached the partial wooden barricades Bullant's men had set up.

"Gather the horses and then ready your bows men! I want you spread out and forming a line along the ruin's perimeter." Bullant shouted and the D'Haran soldiers immediately fell about to their tasks. "As soon as that thing is visible, I want it full of bolts. Aim high, for its head. That may be our only hope."

"I don't think that's going to work," Richard offered. "You're going to have to give me back my sword."

"I know. I'm just trying to pretend I have other options. Right now however you have no idea how to get close enough to the creature to use the sword. Until we know how to do that, you're my prisoner and I'm holding on to it, and you."

"At least let Sebastian go, he's just here to help me read a map. You don't need him. Give him a chance to get away."

"You're both traitors to the D'Haran empire and prisoners. Neither of you is going anywhere. Mark my words Seeker, I may give you back your sword, I may release those chains, but it will only be when I choose to do so, and they will go back on the moment that creature is dead."

"Speak of the keeper and the keeper arises," muttered Sebastian.

Richard glanced back at the hole. Flames licked the sides of the pit, which now glowed with a hellish red light.

"It's coming."

"Ready yourself men!"

The Rourazar burst from the ground, launching itself into the air. Bullant's jaw dropped as his eyes went wide.

"By all that is holy!"

The bulk of the worm's body crashed into the ground and it curled itself up, just like the rattling snakes Richard sometimes encountered back in the Westlands. It's seven eyed head rose up and scanned the open clearing around the ruins.

"Fire! Dammit, fire!" screamed Bullant and his men let loose with a hail of bolts. As far as Richard could tell the bolts had no effect, bouncing harmlessly off it's armored shell.

The creature's gaze seemed to settle on Richard; it uncurled itself rapidly and began slithering straight towards him. It was impossibly fast for something so huge. Bullant's men dropped their crossbows and turned to run. The worm hit their line too fast however, and a half dozen men were instantly reduced to charcoal as it slammed into them. A seventh soldier died as it brushed passed by him, his tabard bursting into flames and his blood boiling as he fell to his knees. The creature barely touched him.

"Run!" Bullant shoved him, sending him staggering. Richard ran, with Sebastian right behind him. Bullant bolted in the opposite direction, and it took Richard only a moment to recognize what was happening. The Rourazar shifted direction slightly, aiming for Bullant.

"Bullant! It's the sword! It wants the sword!"

"What?" Bullant stopped, confused. He then seemed to realize the creature was pursuing him. For a moment Richard was certain Bullant would die. Fear seemed to have paralyzed him. At the last moment he regained his wits, and dashed to the side as the creature barreled through the spot where he'd just stood.

Bullant ran as fast as he could, zigging and zagging in a futile hope of keeping away from the creature. Meanwhile Richard grabbed Sebastian by his vest and dragged him towards the D'Haran's horses. The dozen or so soldiers who remained were mounting up, clearly ready to beat a disorganized retreat and none to concerned about their commanding officer.

"Get on a horse," Richard commanded. Sebastian starred at him. Richard realized then that the poor mapmaker was nearly catatonic with fear. "Sebastian! Get on a horse! You've got to get out of here!"

"Where will I go?"

"Just follow the D'Harans, they'll lead you out of here."

Already the first of the D'Haran soldiers was riding for the far edge of the clearing, hoping to make it to the forest beyond.

"They'll throw me in prison!"

"Better prison than to die under that thing's belly!"

Richard put his hands together to form a step and tossed Sebastian up on the back of one of the D'Haran's heavy warhorses. He slapped the horse's flank and it took off, following the other horses. Richard spun about. Several horses remained, the mounts of the fallen soldiers. He ran towards one of them and leapt onto it's back, grabbing up it's reins. With his wrists in manacles controlling the horse would be difficult, but manageable.

"Heeyah!" he screamed as he spurred the horse forward. Sebastian and the D'Haran soldiers fled towards the far forest. Richard wheeled the horse around and charged towards the fire worm.

Moments later and he was riding alongside it. It was fast, faster than a man, but not so fast as the galloping horse and Richard was quickly able to overtake it. Bullant was just ahead of it, still dodging back and forth. It was a smart move, exactly the means a rabbit uses to stay ahead of faster, larger dogs giving chase. While he couldn't hope to outrun the beast, it was slow to turn and it's own momentum prevented it from making quick changes in direction. A man on foot could change course almost instantly.

Richard spurred the horse again, pushing it to it's limits as he closed with Bullant.

"Bullant!"

The D'Haran lieutenant looked up at the sound of his name and stopped. He cast a nervous glance over his shoulder: the beast was almost on him. As it reared up to strike down on him Richard passed between the two of them. He reached out with manacled hands and Bullant reached up for him. Their hands met and Richard pulled hard, dragging the soldier off his feet and throwing him up on the back of the horse. The worm crashed down in empty space, close enough that both men could feel the waves of heat emanating from it's armored shell.

Richard yanked hard on the horses reins, bringing it around in a tight circle and heading off across the clearing.

"Where are my men?"

"Right ahead of us, they've already retreated."

"We have to find them."

"We will. Any ideas on how to stop that thing yet?"

"Not really. You?"

"Still got nothing."

The two men rode in silence, rapidly putting ground between them and the Rourazar. For it's part it spent a moment thrashing about, as if angered that it's prey had escaped. Then it twisted on itself and took off after them.

The forest was dark and cool as Richard and Bullant entered it, with only a settling cloud of dust to mark the soldiers passage. It exploded into flames as the worm followed them in.

***

Richard and Bullant rode hard for the next hour and eventually caught up to Bullant's men as the sun set in the West. They reduced their speed to a quick trot and watched the horizon behind them. The Rourazar's movements were easy to track in the twilight, as it left a flaming trail through the forest wherever it went. Despite the distance they'd manage to put between themselves and the creature it seemed to pursue them unerringly. Richard sensed that it could track the Sword of Truth. The creature did not seem intelligent, but clearly it had some awareness. It knew the sword meant death, and was determined to slay its wielder.

"It's going to destroy the midlands," Bullant mused. "Burn everything to the ground."

"If only there was some way to douse it's fire. Maybe we could lead it far into the mountains north of here, where sheets of ice fill entire valleys?"

Bullant's eyes went wide. "That's brilliant!"

"You think? It's so far, it will be hard to stay ahead of that thing forever, especially without fresh horses. And who knows how many towns lie between here and there."

"No, not that. That was a stupid idea. But what you said before, about dousing it. That's genius."

"So what's the plan?"

"You leave that to me." Bullant cast about for a moment before he spotted the scout. "Hey you, come here."

The scout angled his horse towards Bullant and trotted over.

"You know this area pretty well, yeah?"

"Yes sir."

"There's a dam around here, right? Old stone thing?"

"Aye, you mean Grindor's Revenge. Crazy old bastard wizard built it nearly two hundred years ago. Said he hated having a river in his backyard. Upset a lot of people when he changed the course of the river, but the dam is still there."

"Can you lead us there?"

"Yes sir. We can be there in about an hour, maybe two."

"Get on it then."

The scout rode up to the lead horses and took point.

Richard looked at Bullant quizically.

"Whats this about a dam?"

"We're going to douse your fire worm. Behind that dam is a lake, a lake fed by water coming off the mountains. Almost as cold as ice, and there's a lot of it."

"And how are we going to get the Rourazar into the lake? I don't think it swims."

"You let me worry about that."

They rode in silence for a few minutes longer.

"Are you really going to turn me in if we pull this off?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're an enemy of the D'Haran people. You must be punished for fomenting revolt and plotting against the Empire."

"I'm not an enemy of D'Hara. I'm an enemy of Darken Rahl. I don't want to stop D'Hara, I just want to stop Rahl."

"I don't see the difference. Rahl is our Emperor. His will is the will of D'Hara, and to stand against him is to stand against D'Hara."

"Darken Rahl is a madman."

Bullant scowled.

"You know what he's planning? With the Boxes of Orden?"

"I'm not privy to the Emperor's plans. Whatever he does, I'm certain he has the best interests of both D'Hara and the Midlands in mind."

"You can't really believe that. He intends to make slaves of everyone. Don't you get it? That's why he tried to steal the power of the Confessors, that's why he's been hunting the Boxes or Orden. He won't rest until every man, woman and child in this world is forced to bend to his every whim."

"I think you're being a bit hysterical, don't you?"

Richard stared hard at Bullant, who turned to meet his gaze.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you trust Darken Rahl to make your every decision for you, to control your every thought."

Bullant turned his gaze away and studied his horse's reins. Behind them the soldiers whispered and murmured amongst themselves.

"That's what I thought."

Bullant was quiet for a long while, then finally looked at Richard. "An empire needs an emperor. There must be a leader. Without Darken Rahl to lead us, who would we turn to?"

"You seem like a thoughtful man Bullant. Have you ever considered leading yourself?"

The look on Bullant's face told Richard all he needed to know. Bullant turned away from his gaze and stared down the road ahead. After what seemed an eternity of silence, he glanced back at Richard.

"These Boxes of Orden. Tell me more about them."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Richard and Bullant sat on their horses and watched the Rourazar approach through the small valley below. The forest had slowed it down. It might set the trees on fire, but they still stood. Even a creature of its size found it hard to push through them. Still it was getting closer with each passing minute.

Bullant turned to consider Richard. "Then we're agreed on the plan?"

"There's a lot that could go wrong."

Bullant sighed and nodded. "It's not a good plan. I'm honestly a bit surprised you went for it. You're either the bravest man I've ever met, or the most foolish."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?"

Bullant laughed. "I suppose not. How long do you plan to wait?"

"As long as I can. For your plan to work I'll need to let it get as close to me as possible."

"If your timing is off, you'll die."

Richard snorted. "If your timing is off I'll die."

"I'll be ready when the moment comes."

"I can't believe I'm putting my life in the hands of D'Haran."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Bullant drew the Sword of Truth from his scabbard and flipped it around, presenting it hilt first to Richard. "Your sword, Seeker."

Richard took the blade and slid it into his own scabbard. It felt good to have it at his side again. "You should go. There's nothing else for you to do now but ready your men."

Bullant grabbed the reins of his horse and turned it about, then drew back and halted it, staring Richard in the eye. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you Seeker. Be the man the people say you are, not the enemy Rahl makes you out to be."

Richard nodded, knowing that the decisions Bullant had made today were hard to make, and sensing the importance the man put in those words. But he said nothing, only turning his eyes back to the Rourazar as it continued to move closer. Bullant watched him for a moment, then spurred his horse and rode off into the darkness.

_***_

The stallion leapt over the crest of the hill and Richard saw the dam. It was clear shot across the long dry river bed, with the Rourazar only a thousand paces back. The raging flames that consumed the forest behind him cast long shadows before him.

He leapt up in the saddle, balancing precariously on the horse's back, crouching down to lower his center of gravity. A slip at this speed and the fall would be fatal, no matter how short.

The Rourazar crested the hill behind him, launching itself and crashing down in the riverbed, instantly halving the distance between Richard and the beast. Sweat poured down his face; he could feel the creature's heat on his back.

The creature moved faster over the smooth expanse of the riverbed, slithering like a snake and gaining the full advantage of its superior size. Richard's timing would have to be perfect – assuming Bullant could be trusted to do his part. If Bullant failed him, then his timing wouldn't matter. As the massive stone wall of the dam rose up before him he cleared his mind of all distractions and worries.

With his mind clear he focused his attention on the stallion he rode. He let himself feel the horse through his feet, reaching past the rhythm of its gallop to find the deeper rhythms of its breath. With each beat of its hoof against the ground it inhaled, with each bound it exhaled. Richard breathed in time with the horse.

He reached out and gently placed a hand on its neck, feeling the blood coursing through its veins, the pounding of its heart. The horse saw the wall, knew it was coming. No matter how fine its training its resolve would break and it would turn. Richard needed to be ready.

He scanned the dam, looking for his target. Dangling at the midpoint of the stone wall was a heavy rope. Bullant had come through with that at least. He looked up the wall and where the rope crossed over the dam he thought he could see a second horse, and a third. For a moment he allowed himself hope, then banished the thought. He could think of neither success or failure. To survive he would need to keep himself in the moment.

The stallion's heart raced, its fear growing, its resolve crumbling, and Richard knew he had to leap. The horse turned and Richard flew from the saddle, sailing through the air.

He hit the ground hard and rolled, bashing his head against the ground. He paid it no attention, instantly finding his feet and running. Running faster than he'd ever run before. The Rourazar was so much faster than him, and so close. The distance between Richard and the wall was half that of the distance between himself and the beast. He didn't know if he could make it.

The harder he pushed himself the closer the Rourazar came. He could feel his hair shrivel and burn, the leather of his vest crackling and crumbling. Blisters bubbled and burst on his arms; he screamed with pain but ran on. Ahead of him the rope burst into flames. The Rourazar was on him. It was too late.

Above them Bullant lost sight of Richard in the waves of heat radiating from the fiery behemoth below him. He offered a quick and silent prayer t the Creator and whipped the first horse, surprising its rider. It bolted, running for the far end of the dam. The rope connected to it's saddle ran around a post Bullant's men had set, then down the wall of the dam. Down to the seeker, ready to pull him up. Bullant prayed he'd caught it.

Richard watched the rope slid up the wall and cursed Bullant's timing. He jumped forward, his foot connecting with the wall. Using the wall as a step he leapt up. Not far, but enough to catch the rope before it disappeared for good.

The Rourazar smashed into the wall below. Just as Bullant had planned and Richard had prayed. The stone exploded, releasing a torrent of water that instantly turned to boiling steam, further obscuring the chaos below. The rope was taut and biting into the log that he'd set us a pivot; Bullant prayed it meant the Seeker had survived. He threw a glance down the length of the dam; his man was still riding hard and true, the rope trailing behind him. As the wall rumbled beneath his feet and his horse screamed in terror, Bullant began to consider his own safety. He rushed to his horse and readied himself to leap when the post suddenly lurched forward.

The rope was still on fire, and Richard clung to it through gritted teeth, wrapping the smoldering hemp around his arm and trying to smother it against his body. As the rope ascended Richard bounced against the wall's rough stone bricks, each fresh collision sending new pain through his arms. Below him he heard a sound unlike anything he'd heard before, a piercing wail, a monstrous shriek. The water flowed over the Rourazar, boiling between the plates of its armor and it screamed in pain. Richard smiled through gritted teeth, taking a small measure of pleasure in the beast's agony.

Bullant hesitated, his eyes darting back and forth from the post to the saddle. The post was rattling in the makeshift brace his men had constructed. He realized it didn't have enough support above the pivot point, and would tumble over the edge of the dam any moment. When it did Richard would fall, swinging towards the ground, with nothing to break his fall but the crashing waves that burst forth from the sundered dam. Waves that tossed rocks larger than the Seeker about like children's toys.

A crack formed at his feet, and he new the dam would not hold much longer. The Seeker would need more time. Bullant's horse rearer and scream, bolting off down the length of the dam. So the decision was made. He rush to the post and threw his arms around it, pulling it back. The rope hissed around the post which smoldered beneath him. Bullant realized he would die a hero. He found the thought offered no comfort at all.

Far below him Richard looked downward at the Rourazar. The beast had stopped thrashing and lay still, the lake beyond the dam had been too much water for it boil away. With its heat dissipated it appeared lifeless, but there was only one way to be sure. He let go of the rope and fell.

The rope went slack and Bullant knew the Seeker had let go. He released the post and it tumbled over the edge. He turned to run as the dam beneath him groaned and its cracks grew wider. He knew he would not make it.

Richard landed in the rushing waters below. The current sweeping out from the dam battered him about, slamming him into the inert Rourazar. He grabbed its armored plates and clung tight, slowly pulling himself up its body. Above him heard a thunderous crash, looking up he saw the wall of the dam burst. It was all coming down and Lake Cordacan had seen it's final day. The Cordacan River would flow once more.

Far above Bullant grunted, refusing to scream, as the dam crumbled under his feet. He tumbled, rocks bashing against him, and was certain the raging waters below would do nothing to break his fall.

The wave hit Richard like the kick of ten thousand horses. It took every last ounce of strength he had to cling to the Rourazar's body as the wave lifted it up and sent it sliding across the once dry riverbed. It slammed into the burning forest beyond and broke the first line of trees like so much kindling. But even a wave of such great strength could not uproot and entire forest. Soon it's power was broken, even as the forest drown.

As the rush of water subsided, Richard crawled along the beast's body, seeking it's head. He found purchase on it's back and regained his feet, running down the length of its spine.

Steam poured off the Rourazar's body, the small pools of water trapped in its rough carapace began boiling away. The creature wasn't so dead after all. Richard could feel its fire under his feet, knew the creature was stoking whatever internal furnace gave it its devastating power.

The head lay before him, surrounded by its long black tendrils. They twitched and convulsed as the creature awoke. Richard took aim on the center most of its seven eyes, the largest of them all, and drew the Sword of Truth. He leapt into the air and plunged the sword down.

The creature's eye burst as the sword sliced through it, spraying Richard with fiery blood that scalded his skin. His face, arms, hands and chest burned wherever the creature's blood struck and he screamed. As he screamed it screamed as well, rearing up as it came to sudden, horrific life.

Richard was thrown through the air, the Sword of Truth rent from his hands by the force of the beast's convulsions. He splashed down in the river Cordacan, its chill waters a balm on his burning skin. The Rourazar fared less well, thrashing and screaming in unholy anguish. A final series of convulsions snapped trees in twain and marker its death.

Richard broke the surface of the river and found himself caught up the branches of a towering oak, its strong roots unmoved by the wave or the beast's thrashings. He held on to it gingerly, even inch of him cried out in pain. As he slipped into merciful unconsciousness Bullant's men descended from their position in the hills, dragging Sebastian along with them.


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Sebastian was the first to see Richard's body floating in the waters of the new River Cordacan. He rushed forward, shouting and splashing as he waded into the chest deep water to retrieve the unconscious hero.

Dragging him to the new bank of the river, Sebastian was shocked to see the extent of the Seeker's wounds. His arms, chest and face were blistered and burned, and Sebastian was uncertain he would survive. Even if he did, he knew the Seeker would have scars for the rest of his life.

The D'Haran troops surrounded Sebastian, hands resting on the pommels of their swords. Sebastian looked at them, disbelieving.

"What! What do you want! He just saved us all, and, and..." his voice trailed off as the D'Harans looked at each other guiltily. Sebastian knew that he could not stop them, that if they wanted the Seeker they would take him. "Your lieutenant, he was --"

"Our lieutenant is dead," one of the soldiers interrupted. It was the scout who had pulled Richard up the wall. "We have to take the Seeker. It's not our choice, it's our orders."

"Damn your orders!"

The D'Harans shuffled their feet and cast anxious glances at each other. All sensed that this was wrong, but no man amongst them wished to say it. They were soldiers, their loyalty was to D'Hara, and defined by their ability to follow orders without question.

"Don't make this harder than it must be. We'll let you go. We'll tell Commander Voltarro you were the Seeker's prisoner."

Sebastian looked at the scout, wishing he was a braver man. Wishing that he had the strength to pick up the Seeker's sword and defend him. He knew that he did not have that strength, nor would it matter if he had: the D'Harans outnumbered him 12 to 1.

"Why would you lie to our commander?"

Sebastian and the soldiers looked up in surprise as Bullant staggered out of the blasted and flooded forest, his arm hanging limply at his side. His face was bloodied and battered, but he had survived. His men let out a ragged cheer and he smiled, though doing so made him wince with pain.

"Sir? What about the Seeker?"

"The Seeker? It is a shame we arrived at the ruins too late and missed him. Clearly he is the one who released the Rourazar. Thankfully this man -" Bullant nodded towards the Seeker. "- a simple son of the Midlands, has done a great service to D'Hara today and helped us defeat the beast. It would hardly be reasonable to throw him in chains now, would it?"

A murmur passed through the assembled soldiers, and one by one they nodded in agreement. These men were loyal to D'hara even to death, but beyond their loyalty to their Empire was their loyalty to the army, and to each other, and to their commanding officer. Every day these men trusted Bullant with their lives, and they had no intention of questioning his leadership now.

Bullant staggered to the Seeker's side and looked down at Sebastian. "Take him away from here, get him somewhere safe."

Richard's eyes fluttered and he stirred. He looked up at Bullant and gestured for the soldier to kneel down.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

"No Seeker, thank you. You have saved the world today, and opened my eyes to the possibilities of that world."

Richard coughed, his whole body trembling with pain. Now that the battle was over he was ready to collapse, all of the wounds that he'd ignored in the heat of battle now threatened to overwhelm him.

"You could come with us Bullant. The resistance needs men like you."

"Mind yourself, Seeker. I am a loyal son of the Empire, and will not turn my back on D'hara. You have caused me to question if Darken Rahl is truly the right man to lead us, but the red and black flows through my veins. I'm letting you go, don't ask me for more."

"Fair enough," Richard coughed. "You've opened my eyes as well."

Bullant rose and saluted Richard. "Farewell Richard. I hope that if we meet again, it is not on the field of battle. It would cause my heart great sorrow if I had to cut you down."

Richard chuckled, his laugh quickly turning to a spasm of pain. "I hope it never comes to that."

Bullant turned back to his men. "Leave horses for our friends, then mount up. The sun rises soon enough, and we must return to the garrison."

His men moved quickly, and within the hour they were gone, leaving Sebastian to help Richard onto the back of a horse.

"Where do we go now?"

"Gyrfalcon." Richard sagged in his saddle, his words were soft mumbles. "I need to find Zedd and Kahlan. I realized something while I was fighting the Rourazar."

"What's that?"

"The strange mark on the map, the one I didn't recognize. It's the location of the tower. I know where it is now."

"And you realized this while you were fighting that thing?"

Richard smiled weakly and nodded. "Its strange the ideas that come into your head when you're trying not to think of anything but the moment."

Sebastian nodded, agreeing with the point. Richard suddenly slumped forward in the saddle, dropping his reins.

"Richard? Richard!"

Richard blinked and his head came up. "What?"

"You passed out."

"Yeah." He handed the reins of his horse to Sebastian. "I'm going to do that for a little while now."

Richard drifted off into unconsciousness. Sebastian took his reins and looked worriedly at the Seeker, and the long road ahead of them. He prayed that Richard would survive the journey.

**THE END**

_While this story is finished, the Ancient Magics Saga_

_will continue soon in the upcoming story "Sorceress,"_

_as Richard, Kahlan and Zedd seek out Sinthra's Tower..._

_and find themselves the victims of a terrible trap!_

_If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review._

_I don't get paid to write these, so a note saying _

"_Thanks, I enjoyed reading this!" is all the reward I can expect._


End file.
